Ouran Academy High School Host Club
by Cierastar
Summary: Sarina Kamisaka is on her first-year at Ouran Academy and she's told that her best friend Haruhi is coming. When the day arrives that Haruhi arrives Sarina finds that Haruhi was made a member of the Host Club to pay off a vase that she broke.Sarina is also given permission by the headmaster to enter the host club whenever she wants and can stay as long as she wants!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I run through the halls in desperate search of my best friend. Tears are running down my soft porcelain cheeks as I search for Haruhi Fujioka. When I reach the end of the halls I see Haruhi staring off at the sky as usual. As I ran up to her, my school uniform skirt blew a little but I didn't care.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi snapped her head in my direction and smiled softly but that smile disappeared when she saw my tear stricken face.

"What's wrong Sarina?" Haruhi looked worried as she came up to me.

"I-I have to leave… I'm going to a new school called Ouran Academy…" Haruhi looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean the school for rich kids?!" Haruhi's eyes looked sad as I nodded my head.

"You're the only real friend I have because you were my friend for me and not because my family is really wealthy… You're the only one who acted like yourself around me… You're the only one who didn't care about my well-known wealth… For that you are truly my best friend… Thank you for everything! I-I'm really going to miss you Haruhi!" All the tears in my eyes came up all at once. Haruhi and I hugged each other as tears ran down our faces. Then I heard the horn of my limousine and saw Richard (our butler) standing there holding the door open for me. I turned to Haruhi with a weak smile.

"I promise to come and visit whenever I can!" Haruhi looked at me with the same weak smile.

"Me too! I promise!" Haruhi and I hugged each other one last time before I got into the limousine. I waved goodbye to Haruhi as she slowly got smaller until I could no longer see her at all. I turned back in my seat and tried to regain my composure and sat elegantly as normal.

I remember meeting Haruhi when we were four. I always went to her house and when her mother died I was there for her when her father wasn't and whenever there was a thunderstorm we would cover each other with a blanket and hide under the coffee table until it was over. As I stared out the window the scenery changed. The car stopped in front of my family's large estate. The estate was white with the linings and edges made of gold. Richard got out of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car and was met by my Golden Retriever.

"Hello Oura…" Oura barked once and started to whine. She knew that I wasn't really happy. She knew how I felt all the time. She could tell when I'm happy, sad, angry, or any other emotion. I smiled at her but she whined a little more as I walked into the estate with her by my side.

"Hello mother and father." I started up the stairs but was called back by my father.

"Hello sweetheart! Now I want you to go and put on a cute dress and come back down so we can leave to get you registered!" I nodded to father who seemed more excited than I did. I walked up the stairs and to my room. My room was large and there was a large bed on the left side of my room, a white nightstand on one side of my bed, a small seating area in the window that's on three platforms arranged in steps with pink and gold pillows on it, a white desk with gold lining against another window with a chair that was the same color, a large screened TV on the wall on the right side of my room, a pink and gold couch a foot away from the TV, a white and gold coffee table in front of the couch, a large round pink carpet embroidered with gold design sat in the middle of the floor while a gold carpet embroidered with silver designs sat under the coffee table, and a large pink, white and gold dog bed sat on the other side of the bed. I walked over to my large closet and opened it. I walked inside and found a light blue thick-strapped dress that stopped at above my knees. I pulled the dress out and laid it neatly on my pink and gold embroidered sheet bed. Then I pulled out some white boots that stopped at my knees. I walked over to my bed and started to remove my _old _school uniform and began putting on the dress and boots. When I was finished I looked in my full body mirror.

"Maybe I should do something about my hair…" I picked up my brush and ran it through my long golden hair. I picked out a white bow and took a thick strand of hair and tied the bow onto it because I didn't want to put my hair in a ponytail but I wanted to wear it down. I walked back over to the mirror to get a good look. The top part of the dress hugged me a bit and the lower part was perfectly loose. I looked at my hair and it stopped at my thighs. My hair curled itself a bit and my bangs fell around my face perfectly. I picked up a light blue choker with a white diamond in it and put it on. When I was sure that my look was complete I walked out of my room and down the stairs to meet father. When I got downstairs father was standing there in his business clothes. Father's clothes were made up of a white dress shirt, a black tie, black dress jacket, black dress pants, and black shoes. Father's blonde hair stopped at his neck and looked perfectly groomed. I looked into father's green eyes that shone brightly with excitement. A few minutes later mother came into the room. Her bright orange hair stopped at the upper part of her back and her bright blue eyes sparkled the way mine do. Father took notice of my presence and urged me out into the limo.

"See you when you get home!" Mother started waving just as elegantly as always. Father climbed into the car and sat beside me, that smile never leaving his face.

The drive was a little bit long but I knew that we were arriving judging by how the scenery outside instantly changed to the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Everything there was so beautiful that I started to think this might okay after all! The car stopped and the door was opened for us. Father let me get out first (because he's a gentleman) and stepped out after me. A man that looked about my father's height came forward and greeted us.

"Hello just follow me this way and we'll talk more once inside." The man smiled softly as he led me and father into the building. We walked into an office that belonged to the chairman of the school. The man sat down at the desk and father sat down in the chair across from the chairman. I stood next to father as the chairman started to speak.

"Hello Mr. Kamisaka. I am the chairman." The chairman smiled before looking over to me.

"Hello Ms. Kamisaka. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to your father alone please." The chairman smiled gently as I nodded my head. Just then a boy walked in.

"This is my son Tamaki Suou. Tamaki you are to show this girl around and offer great hospitality because these are some very, very important people." Mr. Suou stared at his son intently. As the boy began to talk I studied his features. The boy was taller than me and very handsome, he was like a prince, he had blond hair that was a bit darker than mine, he had violet eyes, and he wore a uniform that was mostly a light blue.

"Yes father. Come this way please." The boy spoke in a voice that was so gentle it made a small smile appear on my face. The boy opened the door for me and I quietly thanked him and walked out of the office. The boy closed the door and began to walk beside me.

"Hello my name is Tamaki Suou and may I ask your name?" Tamaki looked at me with a hint of enthusiasm.

"My name is Sarina Kamisaka…" Tamaki's eyes shone with kindness and gentleness.

"I want to introduce you to some people here if that's okay?" Tamaki looked over to me and I nodded with a bright smile. Tamaki led me to a room labeled "Music Rm. #3" and opened the door. Tamaki stepped in first and I kept behind him as we walked in.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet someone." Tamaki's voice sounded so soft and kind in my ears. Tamaki stepped aside for everyone to see who the person was that was standing behind Tamaki. I smiled shyly and looked up. Standing there were four handsome boys. One was Tamaki's height and he had short black hair, and brown eyes covered by glasses. Another boy was smaller than everyone in the room, he had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes and he was so cute! There was a tall boy that stood out from the others because of his height, his hair was black, and his eyes were a dark brown. Last there were two boys that were the same height, had the same light orange colored hair, and the same golden colored eyes, the only difference was the way there hair was pointing, one was pointing right and the other pointing left. They all wore the same uniform as Tamaki's.

"Hi my name is Sarina Kamisaka!" I smiled brightly as smiles started to appear on all of their faces.

"Kamisaka… You're from the wealthiest family in the continent correct?" The boy with the glasses spoke up over the others.

"Yes… Why?" I started to wonder why he brought that up all of a sudden.

"Oh no reason…" Every boy had their eyes on me. I quickly started to think of a way to change the subject.

"Oh! You never told me your names…" That did it!

"Hi I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my twin brother Kaoru Hitachiin!" The boy with his hair pointing left spoke first.

"No fair Hikaru I wanted to introduce us together." Kaoru started speaking quietly.

"Oh Kaoru I'm sorry! Next time we will introduce ourselves together!" Hikaru cradled his brother in his…arms?! I think that's too much brotherly love!

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey or Honey-sempi!" The smaller boy spoke up excitedly.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka but people call me Mori-sempai…" The taller boy spoke in a low voice.

"I'm Kyouya Otori. Please to meet you!" The boy with glasses spoke sweetly and something didn't feel right after that.

"Um, Tamaki?" I looked over to Tamaki who looked like he was fantasizing something but snapped out of it when I said his name.

"Yes princess?" He said it so sweetly but wait…princess?

"I thought I saw a courtyard on the way here can you show me it?" I asked ever so sweetly. It looked like he was going to melt at my words.

"Why of course just follow me this way!" He looked at me so sweetly I couldn't help but to blush. He noticed it as I tried to hide it and left out a soft chuckle.

"Don't do that it's so cute!" Tamaki gazed into my eyes which made me blush even more. He chuckled again and we continued to walk down the hallways. The inside looked so elegant. There was a red carpet going all the way to the end of the hall and the walls were the color gold and there were tables with vases on them filled with red roses and they would be in front of some windows.

Finally we made it to the courtyard and it was so beautiful.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" I looked at the beauty all around me and a big smile formed on my face. Tamaki seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm.

"I had convinced myself that I wouldn't like it here…" I started talking to Tamaki as he came up beside me.

"Why did you think that?" Tamaki looked at me questioningly.

"Before I went to a commoner's school with my best friend. Haruhi didn't care about my wealth but just wanted to be my friend for me, myself. Haruhi and I have been friends since we were four. Haruhi acted normally around me. Everyone else would put up an act just to get close to my wealth. I don't care for people who are only nice to me because I come from a very important family. I just want people to be themselves like Haruhi. I just want them to be my friends for me, not my wealth. It's just so annoying when people were putting up an act! Haruhi was my only true friend…" Tamaki looked at me sadly for a moment before smiling softly.

"Well now you have another friend!" Tamaki seemed so gentle and sweet. Yet so familiar too. Tamaki showed me around the rest of the school and then it was time for me to go home. I said goodbye to everyone I had met today and went home. I think this place is going to be great!

* * *

**Hi guys so I hope you like this chapter! So chapter 1 will be up soon! (I hope) I'm kinda a teansy bit dry on ideas but I'll get back to the story and add a new chapter when I find inspiration so for now please leave comments! Bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Haruhi Fujioka

Every day I was approached by a student all trying to be my friend. As I was walking through the halls girls and boys just kept coming up to me so now I've resorted to hiding myself every time a student came around. I even hear the conversations of female students all involving _me_.

"Papa said if I become Sarina Kamisaka's friend then our family will have a strong connection." I stood there hiding while the girls continued their conversation.

"Hey have you seen Sarina today at all?" I bit my bottom lip hoping that they wouldn't find me.

"Yeah I've seen her once today but her uniform looked so pretty! I mean it's still the same color but instead of long sleeves it's a short sleeve and it is a little puffed. Oh and the lower part of her dress isn't as puffy as ours instead it flows and it looks so elegant!" I looked down at the dress that I wore. Yes mother had shortened it because it was too long and she took away the socks and shoes and had me wear elegant looking brown flats.

"Oh and the burgundy bow that's supposed to be on the collar of our dresses! Hers is on the back of the waistline! Oh and did you see her hair?!" I continued to listen.

"Oh her hair was in a ponytail with a burgundy bow and it was perfectly curled!" I continued to listen hoping to hear something good other than my appearance. "Oh did you hear about that new exchange student Haruhi Fujioka was it?" My eyes widened and I almost gasped when I heard Haruhi's name.

"Oh yeah the last time I saw that new student they were heading to music room #3." After the two girls had left I bolted for the host club.

As I neared the music room I saw someone start to go inside. I picked up the pace and found myself standing in front of the doors to the host club. I took a deep breath and faced the door. All of a sudden I heard something break so I opened the door slowly and took a step inside.

"Well Haruhi Fujioka. How do you expect to pay for that Renaissance vase? We were planning on using that for an event." Haruhi… I looked over and saw a person wearing glasses and a green sweater with short brown hair. _That can't be Haruhi can it…? _

"I'm really, really, really sorry!" Haruhi's voice… The person continued to apologize and I walked forward.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" Everyone looked surprised as they noticed my sudden presence.

"Um yes?" The person turned around and they looked very surprised.

"Sarina?" I smiled brightly as I realized that it really was Haruhi.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you. I missed you a lot Haruhi." I smiled as I hugged her.

"Um you know the new student?" I heard Tamaki's confused voice and I pulled away from Haruhi and smiled.

"Yes this is my best friend Haruhi. The one I told you about. Don't you remember?" Tamaki looked like he was going to break into a million pieces when I finished.

"Oh so this is Haruhi." Tamaki looked really sad and in an instant he was in the corner near a window drawing circles with his finger on the floor looking very pitiful.

"He's doing it again…" I looked at Hikaru.

"What do you mean? What exactly is he doing 'again'?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me and sighed.

"Boss will get like that sometimes when he can't get or do something." The twins sighed again and I looked over at Tamaki who seemed to have remembered something so he got up and walked up to Haruhi.

"Since you have no money to pay for this you are now a member of this host club! You will have to get 100 requests from the young ladies at this school to pay off the debt of the vase!"

Everyone stared at Tamaki and Haruhi shouted… "What?!" That was only the beginning of the day.

Haruhi, the host club, and I came to a room filled with girls. The host club spread out and started talking with each of the girls. Tamaki sat with a girl with light brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. The girl spotted me and waved me over. Feeling a little uneasy I sit down on the sofa across from Tamaki and herself.

"Hello I'm Princess Ayanokoji and you must be Sarina Kamisaka." I looked at the girl showing absolutely no interest in her.

"What do you want exactly?" I asked in a cold tone. Ayanokoji looked irritated at my coldness but maintained her composure.

"Why I just want to be your friend." I looked at her with a cold gaze at what she had just said.

"You don't want to be my friend. You're only doing this because of my family's power. You know that if your family has a connection with mine your family would have a lot of power. I don't like people who are only after my family's power so I have no intentions whatsoever of being _your friend_." I said dismissively which made her angry.

"How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to?! I am the princess of a country! A country and you have the nerve to dismiss me and reject my friendship?!" I didn't falter as she threw her little tantrum. When she finished I turned my cold glare on her and she flinched under my gaze.

"I don't care if you're the princess of a whole continent. You don't even know what _friendship _means so don't use that word if you don't know what it means. You also have some nerve to talk to me that way. My father has enough power to remove your entire family from the throne so I'd watch it if I were you." After I said that I stood up and walked away leaving her royal highness in shock. I stood by a window and stared at the flowers outside while Haruhi made coffee for everyone and Ayanokoji made unnecessary comments. Eventually Ayanokoji requested Haruhi and seemed to have done something because I heard something fall over and Ayanokoji yell and then I heard some water being splashed onto someone. I turned around and saw Ayanokoji and Haruhi completely soaked.

"Now you have to get 1,000 requests Fujioka." Tamaki's voice came out sternly and he spoke to Ayanokoji dismissively. I recalled what happened earlier when Haruhi's bags were thrown into the pond. Me and Tamaki had gotten into the water and helped her look for her wallet.

I knew who had done that and it was… "Ayanokoji! I know you were the one who tossed Haruhi's things into the pond and that is unacceptable behavior. I promise you that your father will be hearing from mine." Ayanokoji looked at me and glared before running off.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Haruhi nodded her head but now she has to change her clothes and the only other uniform left was a girl's uniform. I left the room with Haruhi and we entered the changing rooms in the host club. I gave Haruhi the uniform and she changed into it. As she was the door opened and Tamaki came and looked really surprised.

"Y-you're a girl?!" We both looked at Tamaki.

"Well yeah but could you leave now?" Haruhi asked Tamaki who remembered the situation so he quickly left the room. Me and Haruhi left the room and the host club was standing there explaining the situation to their panicking president.

"Why didn't you tell me that Haruhi was a girl?!" Me and Haruhi began to laugh.

"We thought you knew." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up as Tamaki drooped his head.

"I should dress like a boy more though so I can hurry and pay off this debt." Me and Haruhi both laughed and I noticed that Tamaki had looked relived over something but I was too busy laughing to think about it.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1 and I am SO sorry that this is so late but it's here now! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter because there will be more of course so please, please, please don't forget to leave comments! See you in the next chapter bye! ;P**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream Of A Hostess Club

I walked into school with Haruhi this morning. I was feeling so much better now that my best friend was here.

"Oh that reminds me. Why did you cut your hair Haruhi?" Haruhi was staring up at the sky in the same manner as always.

"Oh because some kid got gum stuck in my hair so I just decided to cut it all off because long hair is annoying anyway." She said and looked at my hair. "How do you even manage your hair?! I mean it goes a little past your waist and that's a lot of hair!" Haruhi spoke exaggeratedly and I laughed softly.

"Well my hair is naturally silky and smooth. I never get bed hair and I just run a brush through it." I said with my index finger on my chin. We continued to talk even as we entered Music Rm. #3 and when we entered rose petals blew out through the door as usual. We walked inside and saw that today's theme was some ancient civilization and Tamaki was as usual the lead.

"Hello Sarina. Haruhi you're late." Tamaki was standing in front of us in a flash.

"We were talking on the way here. I think I'm most definitely allowed to talk to my friend." Haruhi said in an annoyed tone. Tamaki looked at me and it seems he's gotten an idea.

"Sarina you should start a Hostess Club!" I froze in surprise.

"A what?!" I was honestly surprised by this sudden outburst and then we heard a powerful motor and Renge came up on a platform from the floor.

"I think that's a great idea and of course Sarina will be the Queen! Let's go find some members Sarina! I've heard that there were five new female students coming so let's see if we can get them to join! It shouldn't be that hard!" Renge took my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Wait Renge!" Renge didn't hear me and before I knew it we were standing in front of the five exchange students.

"Hello my name is Sayori." The first girl to speak was a black haired girl with sparkling green eyes. She was the same height as me and she carried a dark purple book and an elegant black pen in hand.

"Hi I'm Kira!" The next girl to speak was a dark brown haired girl who had dark brown eyes. She seemed to have a serious yet cheerful air about her.

"I'm Asuna!" Another girl spoke happily. This girl had honey brown hair and she had pretty honey gold eyes. This girl stuck close to Kira.

"Hi my name is Lanoka and this is my best friend Rina!" The first girl named Lanoka had bright orange hair and violet eyes while the other girl had peach colored hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Renge and this is Sarina! It is a pleasure to meet you! Oh hey we're starting a Hostess Club would you like to join?" All five girls nodded their heads and Renge clapped. "Then our club is complete! Okay! Sarina you'll be the president, Sayori you'll be the vice-president, and I'll be the manager!" All the girls smiled brightly.

"Right!" We all said together. I got permission from the chairman that we could form the club and use the old empty room that was down the hall from Music Rm. #3. Renge practically dragged me to the room with the five girls in tow. I made it clear to Renge that we were not doing cosplay and when she asked the rest of the hostesses they all agreed with me. We had the room cleaned and redecorated so it looked more elegant and beautiful. We chose the color red for the carpeting and the color pink for the walls like every other room. We pulled the red curtains opened and turned on the lights.

Once the room was completely finished it looked a lot better than it did before.

"Now let's get down to business! We need a theme to start right now!" I looked over at the other girls and Asuna looked at me with a smile like everyone else's.

"How about we dress and act like princesses?" Renge thought about it for a moment before saying…

"I like it! Now we still need to order the necessary things…" Before Renge could finish Sayori cut in.

"Already done. The necessary things that we need should be here in 3…2…1…" A bunch of delivery guys came into the room carrying tables, chairs, costumes, and other things. "Okay once all of you finish you may leave. You right there please hand these out to every boy in the school." The boy left the room and did as Sayori said and soon enough the room was just the way we wanted it.

"Okay now everyone choose a dress and hurry and change!" We did as Renge said and changed. We did our hair and wore tiaras but we didn't wear make-up. I wore a pretty pink ball gown that was lined with white and gold with white gloves. The dress was short sleeved and I wore a golden tiara with my hair tied into a ponytail. Sayori wore a purple dress that was lined with black and also had the puffed out short sleeves with black gloves. Asuna wore a yellow dress lined with royal blue with the same puffed out short sleeves with royal blue gloves. Technically all the dresses had the same types of sleeves along with the elbow length gloves. Kira wore an ocean blue dress lined with red with red gloves while Lanoka wore a green dress lined with sky blue gloves and Rina wore a sky blue dress lined green with green gloves. All of our shoes matched the main color of our dresses. Rina and Lanoka wore their mid-back length hair in pretty pigtails with silver crowns on their heads, Kira wore her mid-back length hair in a low ponytail with a gold tiara, Asuna wore her mid-back length hair in a high ponytail with a gold tiara on her head, and as for Sayori she wore her hair in a ponytail with a silver crown she also covered her face with a black fan. Renge looked us over and clapped her hands happily.

"Perfect you all look like princesses!" Right when she said that some male students entered the room and I smiled sweetly.

"Hello welcome to the Hostess Club!" My smile was radiant and the boys looked awestruck. "You must speak with Sayori for a request." The boys walked over to Sayori and she started making appointments.

"Lanoka, Rina here's your first appointments." Lanoka and Rina both grabbed a hold of their appointments arms and walked over to a seat by the window. In no time at all the room was filled with male students. "Asuna, Kira here's your next appointments." Asuna and Kira walked off with the boys to another seat while I sat down on the velvet couch with red roses on either side of the couch in a light blue vase. A boy walked up to me.

"Ahaha! Don't be shy please sit down my prince." I said sweetly to the boy. The boy blushed five shades and sat down next to me looking awestruck. "I am your princess today so please relax." I had leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear which caused him to blush darker.

"I-I do not wish to share you with anyone Sarina." I giggled softly and looked at the boy with a serene look.

"It is okay to want that but I'm afraid I can't grant that wish my prince. Our time together will not last much longer so we should enjoy it while we can." I leaned in towards the boy and brushed my lips against his cheeks which caused him to blush even darker.

"I'm sorry but your time is up and there are still many more appointments waiting to see her." Sayori pulled the reluctant boy away and called over the next one. This went on for about two hours and then we closed up.

"Today was so tiring." I groaned. Everyone else agreed as they sat in a chair at the long table. We were still wearing our costumes but we were too tired to change at the moment. _Knock! Knock! _There was a knock at the door to the room. Kira stood up and opened the door ready to tell a boy that we're done for today but she seemed surprised. The people that entered the room were the Host Club. Of course Tamaki was in the front and we all stood up. I saw Tamaki's jaw drop and a faint blush creep onto his cheek.

"It was your idea boss." Kyouya pushed his glasses up and Sayori walked over to him. They talked over by the window about who knows what. Lanoka and Rina were talking to the twins. Kira and Asuna were talking to Mori and Honey and I was left with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled and looked at my dress.

"Oh you look like a real princess! So how was the work of being a hostess today?" I sighed inwardly.

"It was tiring. I was probably requested by almost every boy in the school. There was one and then another and they just kept coming. I don't know how many times they said: _I do not wish to share you with anyone Sarina. _I don't even know how many times I've said: _It is okay to want that but I'm afraid I can't grant that wish my prince. Our time together will not last much longer so we should enjoy it while we can. _I had probably whispered that into every boy's ear." I looked over at Tamaki who was just eroding away. "Tamaki…?" He completely eroded away and put himself back together as quickly as he eroded.

"This was a bad idea! Sarina disband the Hostess Club please! You wear beautiful things for other guys that aren't meee!" Tamaki was crying like a child as he got on his knees and clutched my dress in his hand.

"It's too late Tamaki Renge didn't even give me a chance to answer." Tamaki looked devastated and sat in the corner growing mushrooms. "Tamaki you can't grow mushrooms in here!" He continued to grow the mushrooms. I sighed and turned back to Haruhi.

"What is it?" Haruhi peered into my face and I looked up at her.

"The only strange thing about all of this is that it doesn't really feel real." Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes.

"That's because it isn't real." _What does she mean this isn't real? _I tilted my head in confusion and Haruhi laughed.

"What?" I was totally lost with where this was going.

"You're dreaming Sarina." I thought about it for a moment and pinched myself.

"It doesn't hurt so I must be dreaming…?" Haruhi nodded her head along with everyone else in the room.

"Just close your eyes and you will wake up." I did as Haruhi said and closed my eyes.

Haruhi's POV

Sarina fell asleep an hour ago and she was sleeping soundly. The way she slept was beautiful and graceful somehow. She didn't move around and she had an angelic look on her face. Tamaki-sempai has been watching her sleep this whole time.

"Tamaki-sempai I don't think you should watch her like this." Sarina had her arms crossed on top of the table with her head on them.

"Shh! She's sleeping and she's so cute!" Tamaki-sempai whispered quietly and I decided that the only logical thing to do would be to wake up Sarina. I marched up to Sarina and poked her.

"Hey Sarina wake up!" Sarina jumped up with a start at the sound of my raised voice.

"W-what is it?!" She looked around quickly and looked at me.

"You fell asleep and Tamaki-sempai was watching you." Sarina turned a stern gaze on Tamaki-sempai.

"Please don't ever do that again." She said and walked out of the room.

"Why'd you have to go and wake her?" Tamaki-sempai was crying as he watched my golden haired friend leave the room.

"It's your fault for watching her…" We continued like that for awhile and Tamaki-sempai gave up and sulked in the corner for the rest of the afternoon. Sometimes I get confused with him because he makes it obvious that he likes Sarina and he's like a whirlwind so he reminds me of my dad. May be Sarina would like to come over this weekend. I'll ask her later when she's not angry. This is some kind of weird one-sided love unless Sarina feels the same way but she's excellent at hiding her emotions so I never really know until she's ready to tell me so I'll just be patient and wait.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry that this took so long to update but I've been a very busy girl as usual but enough of that! I have mixed feelings about this chapter so I'm just going to leave it so anyway in the next chapter a cute little girl shows looking for her big brother and you all remember Umehito Nekozawa right well it's time for him to make a dark appearance. So I'll see all of you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave comments bye!**


End file.
